


Marriage of Convenience

by Emmy1741



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Marriage of Convenience, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy1741/pseuds/Emmy1741
Summary: You’re forced into a marriage of convenience to bring peace between your planet and Asgard and are destined to marry Thor. But, another man catches your eye instead. When you're torn between love and politics, which will you choose?





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on AO3! I hope you all enjoy! Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated :)

“You look stunning, darling”. Your mother smiles as she proudly holds your hands in yours.

The dress you’re wearing is gorgeous; the white fabric is accented with golden swirls and the dress fits you like a second skin. Your hair is curled and put up in an intricate braid, and your makeup is subtle, but pretty. 

When you look in the mirror, however, you don’t see yourself. All you see is a glorified treaty between two planets; which is exactly what you are.

Your father rules one of the planets near Asgard. A bitter war was waged some time ago and ended with no clear winner. Tired of the incredible losses, your father and Odin decided ultimate peace between the two nations.

Odin offered his oldest son, Thor, and your father offered you, his only child. 

You gulp down your disgust. “Thank you mother”, you say, turning away from your reflection. 

She only smiles before ushering you to the hallway. Your knees almost buckle when you walk because after all, this is the first time meeting your husband to be.

You finally reach a large throne room with artifacts and art and gold covering every inch of space. You recognize the infamous Odin due to his eyepatch and grey hair. Next two him are two men. 

You obviously know who Thor is, because of his striking resemblance to his father, but he’s not the one to catch your eye.

The smaller, dark-haired man on Odin’s left side does. His eyes are stirking, and when they bore into yours, it feels like the wind has been knocked out of you. You advert your eyes immediately, cursing yourself for getting distracted. 

Instead, you meet your eyes with Thor’s, your future husband. His eyes are softer than the other man’s, and his blonde hair cascades down his broad shoulders.

You smile sweetly, shyly looking down. But, you can’t shake the feeling of an intense, snake-like stare on your figure.

When you reach Thor, he bows down, taking your hands in his and placing a gentle kiss on them. “My lady”, he smiles.

“My lord”, you say back, trying to reciprocate his sweet smile.

Your father and Odin begin to read the treaty aloud, and Thor stands next to you, holding your hand. You quickly grow bored of all the politics and begin to wander your gaze. It quickly lands on the other man, who is already looking at you.

He makes a gesture that seems as if he’s hanging himself, his tongue lolling out dramatically. You can’t help but let out a snort, which loudly echoes throughout the room.

You cover your mouth, mortified, as everyone looks at you. You think on your feet and pretend to sneeze. “Excuse me”, you politely say, hoping everyone buys it. They do, continuing on, except for obviously one person. You decide to keep your gaze froward this time.

~-~

Every kind of food imaginable is stacked on the large tables in front of you, but everything seems unappetizing. This party was thrown for Thor and your engagement, and you hate the feeling of everyone’s eyes on the both of you.

Thor, on the other hand, seems to have no problem with it, eating with earnest and laughing with the others. 

You grow tired of smiling and saying nothing, so you excuse yourself for air. The brisk Asgardian air greets you as you step outside onto a balcony. You can see all of Asgard from here, the lights from homes shimmering in the night. 

You’re interrupted by the sound of footsteps. 

“Hello, darling”, a deep and unfamiliar voice breaks the silence. You look up and see the same man from earlier standing in front of you. 

“Hello”, you greet, politely nodding your head, a subtle blush forming on your cheeks.

He smiles, and you swear your heart stops. “My brother a little too much for you?” he asks, pointing his thumb back in the direction of the party.

“A little”, you admit, looking away. “Are you Thor’s brother?”

“Yes, unfortunately”, he rolls his eyes dramatically, causing you to snicker.

“You must be Loki, then”, you say, loosening up and smiling genuinely for once in your life.

Loki smiles. “Ding, ding, ding, Lady Y/N, our future queen”, he bows down sarcastically, and you let out a small laugh.

“None of that”, you chuckle. When he stands, your eyes meet his for the first time that night, and you can’t seem to look away.

The sound of Thor’s loud laughter brings you back to reality. “I should go back” you say, standing up and avoiding his gaze again.

“If you must”, Loki says. Before you can leave, he lightly catches your wrist. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you often, Lady Y/N”.

“Thank you”, you automatically say before rushing off. The truth is, you were looking forward to seeing him more, too.


	2. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just getting settled into Asgard and you soon find yourself bored and lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this series so far! Feedback is greatly appreciated :)

“Do you have to go?” you ask your mother somewhat desperately, looking up at her with teary eyes.

She gives you a saddened smile. “I’m afraid so, dear.”

You feel a pang in your chest. Your mother and father are the only people who remind you of home, and they were leaving in a few moments to return to your home planet. 

“We’ll be back right before the wedding”, your father assures you, squeezing your hand reassuringly. 

Right, the wedding; the time where you marry someone you didn’t even know. Anxiety floods your system but you manage keep it together.

Your mother must sense your nervousness because she grips your other hand. “It’ll be alright, I promise.”

You give her a small grin. “Okay”, you answer simply.

“Your Highness”, a servant says quietly. “It’s time to go.”

Your father and mother pull you into a tight hug, and you hold on desperately. “We love you, dear”, your mother says tearfully. 

“I love you too”, you choke out, a few tears slipping down your face.

Your parents let you go and leave the palace. Your father turns around and gives you a small wave, which you reciprocate. And, before you know it, they’re gone, leaving you alone in a foreign place.

~-~

You wander the endless halls of the castle, trying to diminish the crushing feeling of loneliness. You get lost quite often, and guards or servants have to direct you where to go. 

You eventually stumble into a new room, one lined with bookshelves stacked to the ceiling and brimming with tons of novels. You smile, finally feeling a little more at home. 

Your fingers drag against the spines of some books as you take in the huge library. Your eyes begin to read some of the titles, and you try to decide which ones to read first. Curiously. you grab a random book and begin skimming a few words.

“Need any suggestions?” A familiar, rich voice rings out from behind you, causing you to jump a little.

When you turn around, you give a gentle smile. “Ah, Loki, hello”, you greet. 

He strides over to you, gently plucking the book from your hand and reading the title. “Eh, this one is rubbish”, he says.

“Oh, are you the book expert here?” you playfully ask.

He pretends to think hard. “I would say so, I’ve only read this book about two thousand times.” When you give him a quizzical look, he smiles. “Just kidding, only one thousand.” You laugh, the feeling of loneliness beginning to subside.

Loki places the book back in its slot. “Here”, he gestures you to follow him, “these books are definitely worthwhile.”

After an hour, your arms are filled to the brim with books. “This has aught to keep me busy for a while”, you laugh, almost dropping some books in the process. 

Loki smiles. “Good, it’ll keep you out of trouble.” He calls over a servant to grab the books from you and take them to your room.

“Thanks”, you say, relieved to have your arms free again. 

Loki’s mouth begins to open and say something, but a loud voice interrupts him.

“Y/N? Where are you love?” You immediately recognize Thor’s voice and you see Loki’s expression turn sour. He turns to leave, but you grab his arm first.

“Wait.” He looks at you almost impatiently. “Thank you for all the books. I really do appreciate it.”

His expression softens slightly. “Of course, your majesty”, he says in his usual sarcastic tone, but you can tell he’s glad he could help.

Thor calls for you again, causing Loki to tense up. “You better go find him darling; he’s not the brightest”, Loki quips before heading off.

Your slightly saddened to see him leave, but you hurry off to find Thor. 

“There you are, my sweet”, Thor says, giving you a huge smile and placing a soft kiss on your cheek, causing you to blush.

“Hello Thor”, you greet. You can’t help but match his huge grin.

“It’s time for dinner, are you ready?” he asks politely. 

You nod. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Great”, Thor says, gently grabbing your hand and walking towards the dining hall.

You turn your head last minute, feeling someone’s eyes on you, but you don’t see anyone. You shrug it off and head off with your future husband, not noticing Loki’s piercing eyes on you and the huge scowl on his face.


	3. Battle Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally fall into a scenario that inadvertently gets you closer to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this series. Feedback is greatly appreciated as always! :)

“Done”, you say to yourself, smiling as you close the book you were reading. Loki was right; these books were definitely worth your time. Reading has kept you busy during your long, uneventful days. You would occasionally bump into Loki, and you would discuss his recommended books. He always greeted you with a soft smile and a polite greeting. It was nice seeing a friendly face around.

Your eyes shift over to the pile of finished books in the corner or your room. 

“I guess I should return these, then”, you think to yourself, scooping the books in your arms and heading off to the library. Honestly, you could have had a servant do it for you, but getting up and about helped ease the loneliness and fulfilled your curiosity as you explored new parts of the castle.

After depositing the books, you took a new route, occasionally looking out the windows. You longed to go outside sometime, but you haven’t had the courage to ask Odin or Thor yet.

As you returned to your room, you heard loud voices from the throne room. Curiously, you poked your head through the crack that was left open in the door.

Odin, Thor, and a couple other burly men hovered around a large map.

“Coming this way would be the fastest way inside the heart”, one man says, pointing to a part of the map.

Odin rubs his chin, clearly deep in thought. “It’s too obvious”, he sighs, his eyes darting on the map.

You must have gotten too interested, as you pushed on the door a little to hard. The door swung open and you stumbled in.

“Oh, oh my, I’m truly sorry–”, you begin, face turning red as you see all eyes on you.

Thor’s eyes light up when he sees you. “It’s no problem, Y/N. You can come in.” 

You timidly walk over to the map and the men go back to brainstorming. Your eyes focus on the map. That one man was right, that route would be the fastest. But, it would result in the most casualties too.

You see a small opening in the mountain that leads straight towards where the troops would have been aiming for in the man’s plan. 

“There”, you say suddenly and without thinking, pointing at what you’ve seen.

The men give you incredulous looks. “Miss Y/N–”, Odin begins, but you cut him off.

“If the troops went through the mountain, they would be concealed. There would be virtually no casualties and it would take very little time. The path still leads to the heart”, you explain, pointing at the map, proud of your very well-thought plan.

But, when you look up from the map, all you see is a huge scowl on Odin’s face. “You have no right to even be here let alone decide battle plans”, he says with venom in his tone, and fear sets in your chest.

“Father”, Thor begins, but he’s quickly stopped.

Odin looks you dead in the eye. “I don’t care who you think you are. You have no power here, do you understand?”

You look down, tears streaming down your face. “Yes, sir.”

“Get out”, Odin states, waving you away. You almost trip on your dress as you rush out.

You run to your room, trying to hide your face from passing guards and servants. When you finally make it, you slump against your door and sob. 

You don’t know why you thought you would have any political power in Asgard. The fact that you’re just a peace treaty really settles in, and more tears stream down your face. Your life was meaningless without this deal, and you had no power to change it.

A few hours pass, and the pain dulls. You end up sitting on your windowsill as you look at the stars outside.

A knock on the door gets your attention. “Y/N?” a thick, soothing voice asks, and you immediately know who it is.

“Come in, Thor.”

When he enters, you see his blue eyes swarming with emotion. “How are you feeling?”

You look back outside, a dull pain in your chest. “Fine, thank you.”

Thor fiddles with his hands nervously, like he doesn’t know exactly what to say. He takes a deep breath and says, “I’m sorry about my father’s behavior.”

“It’s okay”, you mumble. 

One of his hands tentatively holds yours. You finally meet his gaze. “I know he comes off as brash. But he knows your plan is the best, which is why we’re doing it.”

Your lips form a soft smile. “That’s great news.”

He returns your smile. “You’re brilliant, Y/N. You deserve to be heard.” His grip on your hand tightens as his gaze locks on to you. “I’m excited to be beside you.”

Your heart flutters at the last sentence. You somehow forgot you were going to marry Thor in a short time.

“Me too”, you whisper as you get lost in his eyes. He slowly moves toward you, and you do the same.

When his lips meet yours, you feel how soft they are. With his arms moving to cage around you, you feel safe.

The kiss is short and sweet. You feel happy, even after Thor has left, but something nags the back of your mind; something you can’t comprehend just yet.


	4. A Glimpse at Everyday Life

“Goodbye darling. It won’t be long until I return”, Thor says, placing a soft, affectionate kiss on your lips. You smile and gently hold onto his arm.

“Be safe, Thor”, you say, finding it hard to let go of his arm. You and Thor had grown considerably closer since the incident with the battle plans. He held your hand whenever possible, gazed into your eyes, and planted countless soft kisses on your face. Everything was falling into place; Thor was really going to be your future husband, and now, you were finally excited.

Thor kisses your hand gently before leaving with other troops and his father to fight a hopefully brief battle.

When he leaves, you can’t help but feel a pang in your chest. He turns around, smiles, and waves at you, which you quickly return. And, in the next moment, he’s gone.

~-~

You groan as you re-read the same line of a book you finished weeks ago. You can’t seem to focus on anything; the loneliness setting in again since Thor left. 

Your fingers drift on the book’s leather binding aimlessly, and your thoughts shift to a certain raven-haired man. You feel a sliver of guilt when you realize how much you haven’t thought of him lately. 

Before you realize it, your feet are swiftly taking you to Loki’s chambers. You take a deep breath as you rap your knuckles on his door.

You wait in anticipation as you stand at Loki’s door. Nothing…

“Hello, darling”, a familiar, cool voice says behind you, slightly startling you.

When you turn around, Loki stands with his hands behind his back and facing you, but his eyes don’t find yours.

“Loki… How have you been?”

He smiles sarcastically. “Fine”, he states simply.

“Good”, you reply, looking at the floor. 

“How have you been, princess?” he asks, but you know he doesn’t really want to know.

“Fine”, you reply, feeling guilt in your chest.

A few moments of awkward silence pass. You turn back to the door and take a deep breath. 

“Look, Loki, I’m sorry–”, you begin to say, but when you turn around, he’s gone.

~-~

Your eyes follow the bustling street life of Asgard through a large window. You see merchants selling their products, a mother and child holding hands and shopping… You realize how much you long to be a normal person and have a normal life.

Tears sting in your eyes as you place your hand on the window longingly. 

You start to cry, overwhelmed by your strong feelings. 

“You know”, a familiar voice pips behind you, “I could take you down there.”

When you turn around, you half expect Loki to be scowling at you or sarcastically quipping at you. But, his expression holds only genuine care for you.

“Really?” you ask, wiping away stray tears.

He doesn’t say anything, offering his hand to yours.

When you take it, you’re surprised by his cold touch, but the shock sends wavelike shocks through your form, which you don’t mind.

Before you know it, you’re dressed in a cape with a hood so your identity could be somewhat masked. Loki does the same.

The gentle breeze that blows through your hair welcomes you as you step outside of the castle for the first time. You’re immediately greeted by the smell of roasting meat, making you salivate. 

Loki chuckles at your expression. “Would you like one?”

You smile, “Yes please.”

Loki pulls out a pouch of coins and pays for one stick of meat, handing it to you with a sarcastic bow, which makes you genuinely laugh.

You and Loki walk the street, admiring intricate wooden carvings, more food, jewels of all colors and more. Loki buys a few souvenirs for you, making you smile.

By the time you return to the castle, the sun is going down. Loki practically drags you to one of the highest parts of the castle, an observatory, to view the sunset. The way the descending sun beams reflect off of Asgard is magical. 

You sit next to Loki, content and happy. 

“You know, Loki”, you begin, turning your head to look at him, “I really had a fun day today. Thank you.”

He gives you a small smile. “You’re welcome, my future queen.”

You laugh at the nickname. “Call me Y/N, please, Loki.”

“Fine”, he chuckles before returning his gaze to the outdoors. 

A few moments of silence follow before you speak up. “Look, Loki, I’m really sorry I haven’t seen you the past week. You’ve done so much for me to feel welcome.”

Your eyes meet his intense green ones, and suddenly it’s hard to talk. 

“Loki, I–, I—”, you stutter, flushing red. His hand comes up to your cheek, gently holding it. You lean into his touch, closing your eyes. You’re filled with so many conflicting emotions, it’s hard to keep up with your brain. A part of you remembers Thor, and the way he loves you and protects you.

But the other part of you can’t help but remember how Loki took you in when no one else did, and the kindness he showed you, even when you didn’t deserve it.

Before your brain can catch up, Loki jerks away, surprised at what he’s done. “Goodnight lady Y/N”, he says, rushing off.

You try to forget what has happened, and try to reassure yourself that it’s Thor you love, not Loki. But, his cool touch lingers on your cheek, and you’re not so sure anymore.


End file.
